Una lectura de locos
by Rosmery Di Angelo
Summary: Hermes entrega un paquete a Athena que es para ella y sus caballeros dorado. ¿Que contendra ese paquete?¿Por que Kanon se comporta raro?¿Saga lo descubrira?
1. Chapter 1

K: Hola bueno esto ha estado en mi cabeza hace tiempo y bueno no me dejaba concentrar paa avanzar las otros fics asi que aqui esta

Nota: Se que no soy la primero ni la ultima en tener una idea asi: asi que bueno si hay un fic parecido que me disculpen pero no es un plagio solo lo aclaro porque he visto que "algunas" personas piensan que es un plagio solo por que la idea se parece pero el contenido es diferente asi que gracias por tomarse tiempo en leer y comencemos.

* * *

Era una mañana en el santuario el patriarca estaba tomando lista como todas las mañanas en las casa patriarcal, la diosa Athena tambien estaba presente cuando los caballeros se estaban marchando a cumplir sus funciones una luz envolvio el lugar; los caballeros se pusieron alertas.

- Tranquilos no les vengo a declarar la guerra- dijo una voz cuando los caballeros vieron de donde venia la vozvierona un chico de aproximadamente 16 años con un caduceo en la mano- soy Hermes dios de los mensajeros y los ladrones- esto ultimo lo dijo en un susurro- y he venido aqui porque alguie les ha enviado un paquete es una persona especielpor eso lo he traido personalmente- dijo con una sonrisa traviesa- asi que tomen- le dio el paquete al; patriarca y desaparecio

- Athena ¿Que hacemos?- pregunto Shion

- Creo que estara bien abrirlo ademas Hermes lo ha traido y tambien lo ha enviado una persona especial para Hermes asi que no veo el problema- dijo Athena- los caballeros se pueden quedar pues Hermes ha dicho que es para todos- tras decir eso Shion abrio el paquete y encontro tres libros y una carta

- Creo que primero debemos leer la carta - dijo Shion y recibio el asentimiento de su diosa- bueno - cuando lo habria no entendia lo que decia- esta escrita en otra lengua Shura creo que es mejor que lo leas tu- Shura se extraño si estaba escrita en otra lengua como el iba a porder leerla pero obedecio la orden igual cuando vio la carta entendio porque el patriarca le dijo que lo lea el estaba en español

- Bueno - comenzo Shura- la carta dice asi:

_Queridos caballeros de Athena y Athena_

_Si estan leyendo esto es porque Hermes les ha hecho llegar el paquete que le pedi entregarles, lean los libros creo que lo van a disfrutar, si estas ahi Kanon quiero decirte que eres uno de mis personajes favoritos junto a Shun; tambien quiero aclarar que a pesar de parecer que soy Geminis en verdad soy Virgo espero que disfruten lo que les envie y no maten a nadie._

_Rosmery Di Angelo_

_Perteneciente a la casa de Slytherin (Sino saben que es eso se explicara en uno de los libros)_

_Posdata: No me agradas Saga y si quieres saber el por que lee el libro_

Saga parpadeo un poco sorprendido por lo ultimo.

- Bueno- dijo Shura- eso es todo lo que dice

- Bueno hay que leer los libros- dijo Shion- ¿Por cual comenzamos?

-¿Cuales son los titulos patriarca? - dijo Camus el estaba emocionada pero no lo iba a dejar notar a los demas

- Un gran problema gracias a Apolo- al escuchar el titulo todos arquearon la ceja eso era un titulo raro- el plan y la mascara- ese todavia era mas raro- y vampiros- al menos ese ultimo era un titulo masomenos normal

- Si me permiten opinar porque no leemos un capitulo de cada uno y despues decidimos cual continuar- dijo Milo que tenia curiosida por el contenido de esos libros con titulos raros

- Bueno creo que primero hay que leer Un gran problemas gracias a Apolo- dijo Shion- ¿Alguien quiere leer?

- Yo- dijo Dohko

**Canta, Perú**

- ¿Donde es eso?- preguntaron Saga y Aioros aunque esa pregunta estaba pasando en la mente de la mayoria de caballeros

- Es un pais situado en la parte occidental de América del Sur, fue un pais que tenia sus respectivos dioses y es donde ocupo lugar el imperio incaico- dijo Camus

- Ahhhhh- fue lo que dijeron la mayoria

- Su capital es Lima tambien conocida como la ciudad de los reyes - dijo Camus

- Ya entendimos- lo interrumpio Milo antes de que su amigo continuara

**Pov. Rosmy**

- ¿Que significa Pov. Rosmy?- dijo Milo

- Significa que lo narra esa persona- dijo Camus vagamente

**-Cuidado chicos con pisar el guano- dijo la maestra; todos pasaban con cuidado por el unico lado limpio que era delgado ademas que al costado del lado limpio estaba el vacio si no contabas las ramas de arboles que cuelgan pues estábamos subiendo una montaña que el camino era en espiral- es tu turno Rosmy**

**-Si maestra - dije. Casi lo logre pasar pero di un paso en falso, mis amigos gritaron trate de sostenerme con algo pero las ramas no me sostendrian más que por algunos segundos. Ayudame Dios, perdon mamá, es lo unico que creí pensar pero de mi boca solo salio ¡ Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Cerre los ojos pensando cuando sentiria el impacto, creo que antes de llegar me desmayare porque mi respiración estaba rapida, eso es lo unico que pense antes de que todo fuera oscuridad...**

**Casa de Virgo**

- Un momento ¿No estaba cayendo?- dijo Aioria confundido

- Descubriremos por que se menciona la casa de Virgo si sigo leyendo- dijo Dohko cansado de que lo interrumpan

**Me desperté sintiendo que alguien me removía.**

**-Un rato mas tía- le dije**

**¿Que dijiste?-escuche que me decían - ¿ Que haces aquí? ¿Como entraste sin pasar las demás casas? Responde- no entendia lo que la persona me hablaba, espera ¿No me estaba cayendo?**

-¿Por que no entendia lo que descia Shaka? - pregunto Aioria

- En Peru se habla castelllano o español como quieras llamarlo y nosotros hablamos griego- dijo Camus tratando de traquilizarse el queria saber que iba a pasar

**Abri mis ojos y cual fue mi sorpresa al ver a Shaka de Virgo, creo que mi cara se puso como si hubiera visto un fantasma porque me seguia hablando en un idioma que no entendía, espera Shaka de Virgo es un personaje de ficción del anime Saint Seiya, eso quiere decir que:**

**a) Estoy muerta y me imagino con el mundo de Saint Seiya hasta el dia del juicio.**

**- **¿El dia del juicio?- pregunto Saga confundido

- Es una creencia catolica- dijo Shion que sabia un poco del tema

**b) Estoy en coma y esto no es real.**

**c) Apolo se las cobro de todas las veces que me desquite con el pensando que era imaginario, y ni siquiera pudo ponerme el lenguaje griego como uno de los lenguajes que se.**

-¿Por que insultaria a Apolo?- pregunto Athena

- Mi diosa creo que se debe a que ella es catolica entnces no sabia de la existencia de los dioses griegos solo sabria lo basico- dijo Shion con respeto

**Bueno me guardo la paranoia para después ¿Cual era el personaje que puede hablar español? mmmmm**

- ¡Wau Shura! ve a ayudar a la pobre señorita- dijo burlon Kanon, que raramente se habia mantenido callado desde el principio**  
**

- No molestes Kanon- dijo Shura

**-¡Mis oidos!- me queje porque me grito Algo que no entendí, si me recuerdo bien mayormente cuando alguien irrumpía su casa sin avisas, les quitaba sus sentidos, creo ¿Por que no preste mas atención?**

**Respondeme- tengo que pensar rapido; parece que no se da cuenta que hablo otro idioma y que no le entiendo lo que dice, espera creo que ese personaje se llamaba Shura, pero como le digo que me lleve hasta el.**

**¡Shura!¡Shura! - derrepente asi me entiende**

-¿Como supo mi nombre?- susurro Shura

- Se han dado cuenta que nos narra como si no existieramos- dijo Shaka y todos asintieron eso era raro

**Me lllamo Shaka- me dijo solo entendi Shaka asi que supongo que el cree que yo creo que su nombre es Shura, aun no entiendo porque se muestra tan tranquilo ¿Sera por mi edad? No, si asi fuera hubiera dejado pasar a los de bronce. Sera porque no resulto ninguna amenaza para el ni Atena o ya estara acostumbrado a encontrar niñas demayadas en la puerta de la casa de virgo.**

**-¡Shura!¡Shura!- le dije, creo que me entendio que queria ver a Shura porque se volteo y me hizo un seña con la mano para seguirle ¿Esto sera comun para el? pero bueno es mejor que reaccionara de esa forma y no negativamente, le seguí y llegamos hasta las escaleras.**

**¡Ay no!antes de llegar a capricornio creo que me desmayare en la casa de libra por tantas escaleras. Bueno si no quiero perder mis sentidos tendré que subir. Mientras iba subiendo pensé en mi familia y como reaccionaria porque sino me equivoco, estoy"muerta" por caerme, escuche que Shaka me hablo ¡Wau! ya llegamos a la casa de Libra y sin desmayarme.**

**Si fue Apolo, al menos me puso resistencia física para correr y subir esas infernales escaleras.**

**Espera un momento, ¿ en que tiempo de la historia estoy? si Dohko no esta en Libra significa que no estoy en un futuro alternativo después de la batalla de Hades. **

Todos levantaron una ceja ante eso ¿ un futuro alternativo?

**Entonces puedo estar cuando Shion era patriarca o cuando Arles lo era ¡No! Si estoy en la epoca de Arles estare frita o mejor dicho en otra dimensión pero igual terminaria por estar muerta.**

Saga temblo un poco al escuchar el nombre de Arles para esta altura de la historia la mayoria se habia olvidado que la lectura solo era ficcion

**¿Como puedo saber en que etapa de la historia estoy?**

**A ver cuando Aioros esta vivo es cuando Shion es patriarca, si esta muerto es cuando Arles es patriarca, debo de ver bien cuando pasemos por sagitario.**

El mencionado arqueo una ceja al parecer esa chica sabia que sucedia en sus vidas. Mientras tanto Saga y Shura se sentian culpables por la muerte de su amigo.

**Un minuto si Aiorios murió fue porque Shura le mato,**

Con esa frase el mecionado se sintio mas culpable

**tecnicamente y siendo amigos, entonces si represento un peligro no durara en matarme, si le hizo eso a su amigo ¿ Que me hara a mi?. **

**Todos miraron a Shura como interrogandole.**

- Yo no lastimaria a una niña- dijo Shura como conveciendose a si mismo

**No debo dejar que descubran que se lo que va a pasar porque si estamos en la epoca de Arles representare un peligro para el por saber su identidad e intenciones y me mandara a matar. Rezo que este en la época de Shion, porque si estoy en la epoca de Arles estare en mucho peligro pues esa es la época donde los gemelos estan locos por el poder bueno uno por su doble personalidad y el otro por trauma.**

Kanon palidecio un poco ¿por trauma?, los demas miraron a Kanon para preguntarle si era verdad pero Kanon no repondio.

**Pido permiso para entrar a la casa de escorpio con un acompañante- oi que dijo Shaka, aun no le entendia.**

**Concedido- dijo Milo, me miro desconfiado pero me asintio, camine rápido para escapar de su mirada, igual Shaka estaba muy adelante mio.**

**-**No creo que Milo se comportaria asi con una doncella- dijo Camus

- Pero parece como si la chica tratara de decir que Milo puede considerarla un peligro - dijo Saga a el le habia dado esa sensacion

**Si no me equivoco la siguiente es Sagitario, ahí sabre la verdad. Subimos las escaleras cada grada me ponía mas nerviosa, pronto sabria la verdad y despues de saberlo no se que hacer. Llegamos a la casa de Sagitario y como lo sospeche no hay nadie, Shaka entro a las casa sin pedir permiso eso significa que no hay guardian de Sagitario osea que estoy en la época de Arles. **

Todos se tensaron querian ver ¿Como iba a escapar de esa la doncella?

**Bueno definitivamente,esto tubo que ser obra de Apolo no creo que yo misma me pondria en un peligro de tal magnitud.**

**_¡Apolo se que fuiste tu y que estas escuchando mis pensamientos!_-dije, pues habia sentido una intromision en mi mente, que raramente habia sentido.**

**_¡Wau tardaste mas de lo esperado en darte cuenta!_- oi que me decia dentro de mi cabeza**

**_¡Asi que fuiste tu en el que me metió en todo este lío!_- creo que grite en mi mente muy fuerte que Shaka lo sintió pero no me dijo nada por suerte pues no le entendería nada, trate de serenarme sabia que Shaka no lo pasaría por alto la próxima ves- _¿Por que?_**

- Eso tambien me pregunto ¿ Por que meterla en tal peligro si no era una guerrera?- dijo Camus

- Derrepente si me dejas leer lo podras averiguar- Dijo Dohko enojado el habia aceptado leer pero no esperaba que lo interrumpieran tanto

**_Me pagaras todas las veces que te burlaste y me insultaste_- me dijo**

**_Yo no sabia que existieras en primer lugar y en segundo eso no es motivo suficiente-_ le dije**

**_La verdad es que necesito que me ayudes en algo ademas no toda la culpa es mia_ - me dijo**

**_Y ¿por que yo?-_ le dije**

**_Pues... no es necesario que lo sepas_- suspire sabiendo que ya nada podia hacer**

**_Y¿ que quieres que haga mandandome en la boca del lobo?_- le dije**

Eso es verdad ¿Por que mandarla ahi?- murmuro Shaka

**_Alguien desvio el lugar donde ibas a aparecer y apareciste en Virgo_ - me dijo - _bueno y sobre lo que quiero que hagas te lo dire en Cabo Sounion nos encontraremos dentro de 50 minutos_**

A la mencion de Cabo Sounion Kanon temblo y Saga tenia una cara culpable

**_¿Como quieres que sepa como llegar?_- le dije- a_demas si recuerdo bien ese fue un templo de Poseidon que esta en ruinas y ademas que en la base hay una prisión_**

**_Bueno yo te teletransportare ahi, y no te preocupes no te hare daño te necesito viva_- me dijo**

**_Eso me hace sentir tan querida-_ le dije sarcásticamente**

**_Una pregunta_- me dijo**

**_¿Si?_- le dije con curiosidad por saber la pregunta**

**_¿Por que vas a ver Shura? Sabes que es el mas leal a Athena y que en ese tiempo no sabia la verdad_- me dijo y yo senti unas tremendas ganas de ahorcarlo.**

**_Porque a ti ¡Pedazo de idiota se te olvido que no habla griego y Shura es el unico que habla español!- _le dije conteniendome mucho**

**_No me puedes hablar asi soy un Dios_- me dijo**

**_Yo puedo hablarte asi desde que me metiste en este lio_- le dije**

**_Creo que es mejor que te concentres pues ya vas a llegar_- me dijo y recién ahí me di cuenta de que ya estabamos a escalones de llegar, pronto tendria que enfrentarme con el único de la orden dorada que entiende lo que digo y no sabia que decir, aparte que no se si el recibimiento que me dara sera como un aliado o enemigo.**

-Y ese es el final del primer capitulo- dijo Dohko

- Entonces- dijo Shion- ¿Quien lee un plan y una mascara?

- Yo - dijo Camus

**Kanon ya estaba fastidiado había discutido con Shura, Aioros, Aioria, hasta con ¡Camus y Shaka!, **

Los caballeros miraron al nombrado que no dijo nada, kos demas se preguntaban ¿Que habia hecho el gemelo menor para amargar a Camus y Shaka

**solamente porque no estaba de acuerdo con el plan del patriarca. **

Ahora tenia sentido para los caballeros; Athena tenia un presentimiento de que esa historia los personajes principales serian los gemelos.

**Ahora estaba dirigiéndose a géminis, esperando que no estuviera Saga porque estaba seguro de que no soportaría una discusión mas, trato de serenarse de seguro Saga se estaba tomando un baño y el podría pasar a su cuarto sin problemas.**

**Sin ninguna interrupción. Creia que podria estar por fin en paz ese momento, eso se acabo cuando escucho que alguien y el ya suponia quien era estaba tocando su puerta.**

**-Saga ¿Que quieres?- dijo Kanon con un poco de desánimo en su voz**

Saga sintio que pronto llegaria a una parte que no le agradaria y los demas se preguntaban que haria el gemelo mayor

**-Kanon- entro Saga- Shura, Aioros y Aioria estan molestos contigo ahora ¿Que hiciste?**

**- No les he hecho nada - dijo Kanon - solamente dije que no queria hacer lo que dijo el patriarca pues esa estrategia esta condenada al fracaso**

**Tras terminar esa frase Saga frito a Kanon y Kanon le contesto todos los insultas o todo lo que le decia Saga sobre que no se debe contradecir al patriarca y que era un tonto. Hasta que llego en un punto en que Saga perdio mas lo estribos.**

Todos miraron a Saga como si el les iba a decir lo que iba a suceder

**- Para que discutir contigo Kanon- dijo Saga- al final de todo solo eres una sombra que no tendria ni voz ni voto sino fuera por mi, eres alguien nacido bajo la estrella del mal como todos las sombras anteriores eres un ser sin clemencia, eres una bestia**

**Todos miraron horrorizados a Saga como si el lu acabara de decir. Kanon sentia un dolor al escuchar esas palabras aunque sabia que su hermano no se lo habia dicho igualmente era doloroso.**

- Kanon..yo- dijo Saga se sentia culpable aunque no lo hubiera dicho hubo una epoca en la que penso eso

- Tranquilo Saga se que nunca dirias eso - dijo Kanon con una sonrisa falsa que solo su gemelo lo noto

**Kanon parpadeo un poco cuando Saga le dijo eso realmente eso le habia dolido pero ni loco le iba a mostrar a Saga su sufrimiento mas si este piensa asi.**

**-Como lo has dicho Saga soy solo una sombra no soy tu gemelo- dijo Kanon y desapareció aparentemente en verdad se habia oculto como le enseñaron hacer cuando era niño**

Saga se sintio herido y culpable cuando escucho lo que supuestamente le dijo Kanon. Los demas miraron con asombro al gemelo menor

**Saga se quedo aturdido recién procesando lo que habia dicho y lo que le habia contestado su hermano, todavia en estado en shock se dirigio a su cuarto y se prometió que al día siguiente se disculparía con Kanon esta vez se habia pasado con lo que habia dicho.**

**Cuando Saga se fue Kanon se dejo ver otra vez.**

**Pov. Kanon**

**Realmente lo que me dijo Saga dolio, pero no podia dejar viera que me habia dolido ademas que no es momento para eso lo que debería preocuparme mas es que Saga piense asi, eso si que era preocupante los proximos géminis serian alumnos de su hermano y si su hermano seguia pensando asi sus sucesores podrian tener un final trágico.**

- Tranquilo hermano se que tuya no puensas asi- le dijo Kanon al ver afligido a su hermano

**Se me ha ocurrido una idea, una muy riesgosa que no me gustaba nada pero seria por el bien de todos ademas con eso comprobaria si su hermano esta dispuesto a verlo como la sombra de geminis. Si su hermano queria que fuera la sombra de Geminis eso seria con todas las obligaciones, **

Al escuchar eso Saga y Shion se preocuparon si era lo que creian esto iba a ser muy interesante para os demas y muy doloroso para Saga y Shion con tan solo imaginarlo

**aunque eso no le gustase solo lo seria por unos meses y sino funcionaba tendria que usar el plan b. Tendre que buscar lo que tanto luchaba por no tener que usar cuando era niño; ademas que tendria que pedir ayuda a Athena y a los demas santos dorados que mas confiaba.**

**Baje al sótano estaba seguro que era ahi donde mi maestro habia ocultado los restos de la mascara.**

Ante eso Saga, Kanon, Shion y Athena se tensaron ; los demas estaban curiosos querian saber a que se referia

** Estuve buscándolo por al menos 3 horas hasta que me acorde que esta reacciona con el cosmos del segundo gemelo, encendi un poco de mi cosmos para que Saga no se diera cuenta y lo senti, senti el llamado de esa mascara diciendome que me la ponga entre otras cosas como que solo era una sombre, alguien que pertenecía a la oscuridad y que la necesitaba para controlarme; **

- ¿Que es eso de la mascara?- pregunto Aioria ya no pudiendo contener su curiosidad

- Siempre el segundo gemelo de Geminis era considerado como el que nacia bajo la estrella maldita asi que para evitar que haga daño se le ponia una mascara que sellaba un poco de su cosmo- dijo Shion- aparte de solo ser la sombra de su hermano tambien era considerado un animal

- Oh - es lo unico que pudiero decir los demas caballeros dorados mientras veian a Kanon

**seguí al llamado hasta que lo encontre estaba oculto entre unas cajas cuando lo vi me sorprendio la ultima vez que lo vi estaba destruida ahora estaba como nueva como si nunca se hubiera estado destruido.**

Eso sorprendio a Saga que por un momento se habia olvidado que era solo una historia

** La agarre y fui a la casa patriarcal le diria a Athena mi plan espero que me ayude.**

**Rápidamente subi las demás casas sin ser notado cuando llegue fui a la oficina de Shion y toque la puerta. Espere un rato y escuche un adelante. Entre y vi como Shion se sorprendió un poco al verme .**

**- Kanon ¿has recapacitado y has decidido seguir con el plan?- me dijo Shion y internamente me reí.**

**- Lo siento patriarca pero no- le dije- necesito hablar con Athena y usted a solas**

**- Lo siento no se podra -dijo Shion- Athena no esta disponible ahora**

**-Patriarca es urgente- le dije lo cual no era verdad pero necesitaba comenzar mi plan lo mas rapido posible**

**- No puedo llamar a Athena ahora- dijo Shion**

**- No sera necesario que me llames Shion- dijo una voz que reconocí como Athena**

**-Athena- dije e hice una reverencia como Shion**

**- Kanon ¿Que es lo que tenias que decirme y que lo que traes?- me dijo y Shion recien miro lo que traia. Le conte todo a Athena sobre mi plan y sobre los motivos de este, cuando termine Shion y Athena estaban serios.**

**- Kanon creo que es una decision apresurada y riesgosa pero si lo que dices es cierto entonces te ayudare- dijo Athena y Shion le miro sorprendido**

**-Kanon creo que estas exagerando pero si Athena esta de acuerdo con este plan entonces aceptare- me dijo y me senti un poco aliviado**

**- Gracias- les dije**

**- Entonces ¿Quienes seran los que te ayuden?- me dijo Athena**

**- Bueno creo que a Mu y Aldebarán tendran que restringirle las memorias sobre mi, los que fingiran no conocerme serían Afrodita, Milo, Dohko, Mascara de Muerte, y usted patriarca; los demás tendran que aprender su leccion igual que Saga sino funciona eso tengo otro plan- les dije**

**- Esta bien- dijo Athena- pero puedo preguntar ¿por que tengo que rentringirle la memoria a Mu y Aldebarán?**

**- Ellos son muy nobles nunca se meterian en un plan asi- les dije**

**- Esta bien- dijo Athena- Shion llama a los caballero que participaran en el plan de Kanon**

**- Si asi usted lo desea Athena- dijo Shion al rato aparecieron Mu, Aldebarán, Afrodita, Milo, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte. Apenas entraron Mu y Aldebarán cayeron inconscientes, vi como los demas caballeros se pusieron inmediatamente alertas**

**- No se preocupen, no hay ningun peligro- dijo Athena, inmediatamente todos se arrodillaron**

**-¿Que ha sucedido señorita Athena?- el primero en preguntar fue Dohko**

**- Los he mandado a llamar para pedirles un favor- dijo Athena y les comenzo a explicar lo que le habia dicho y el plan; al principio se negaron pero terminaron aceptando. Todos se estaban retirando a su casa Mu y Aldebarán estaban siendo llevados por Afrodita, Dohko y Mascara de Muerte.**

- Espero que estes seguro de lo que estas haciendo Kanon- me dijo Milo antes de retirarse.

-Eso no suena como Milo el no es tan paranoico- dijo Dohko

-¡Hey!- dijo Milo- que me puedo preocupar por las personas- dijo Milo

-Pero con tremendo plan que mi hermano tiene en la historia cualquiera es paranoico- dijo Saga ignorando a Milo

-¡Callense que quiero saber que sigue!- dijo Camus

**- Estoy seguro- susurre cuando ya no quedaba nadie, suspire y me puse la mascara al comienzo me senti mal queria sacarmela pero no lo hice sabia que era un precio que tendria que pagar y no habia marcha atras, ademas de haberle avisado a Athena le avise a Poseidon por telefono antes de ponermela; sabia que si Saga me buscaba iría con Poseidon. Era hora de comenzar.**

**Fin Pov. Kanon**

**- Has arruinado mis planes por segunda ves Kanon- dijo una voz cargada de maldad en una habitación vacia - pero veremos cuanto duras, sabias que te esataba persiguiendo por eso le diste una razon estupida a Athena pero eso no me podra apartar de ti por siempre**

Al terminar la lectura el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Vuelvan todos a sus obligaciones mañana terminaremos de leer- dijo Shion

- Si patriarca dijeron tosods- y se marcharon

_En la casa de Geminis_

- Kanon- dijo Saga- se que eso no es verdad pero vi como te ponias tenso en el ultimo parrafo ¿Hay algo que me estes ocultando?

- Saga a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia- dijo Kanon serio y se fue a su habitacion

- ¿Que me estas ocultando Kanon?- pregunto Saga al aire

_Cuarto de Kanon_

Kanon estaba parado en frente de un espejo de tamaño completo

- No vas a poder seguir ocultandolo Kanon- dijo su reflejo

- Solo un rato mas- dijo Kanon- aun no es tiempo de que se enteren

* * *

K: Bueno se que no es lo mejor que he escrito pero esa idea estaba rodando por mi cabza asi que aqui esta.

Nota: No voy apoder actualizar rapido por este mes sonmis examenes finales asi que el proximo mes sn mis vacaciones en ese tiempo actualizare mas seguido.

Saludos y espero que les gustara


	2. Chapter 2

K: Bueno ¡Por fin se acabo mis exámenes! y bueno para celebrar pense en subir otro capitulo así que aqui los tienen

Tutuli80: Gracias por comentar y desearme suerte en los exámenes de verdad la necesite n.n

Jabed: mmm no se si pensamos lo mismo lo único que se es que es un plan arriesgado; y para lo otro pronto lo sabrás muy pronto pero no en este capitulo

* * *

**Al día siguiente**

**En la casa patriarcal**

- Bueno ya que estan todos ¿Quien lee el siguiente libro?- dijo Shion

- Yo por favor patriarca - dijo Shura y el patriarca le paso el libro- **Vampiros**- Shura leyo primero el titulo

**Era una noche de luna , específicamente en un bosque se ve a dos siluetas corriendo, la primera de ellas llevaba 2 bultos y si ponias mas atención se podían ver 5 siluetas persiguiéndoles desde una alejada distancia.**

-¿Por que presiento que este libro tambien trata de los gemelos?- interrumpio Dohko

- No necesariamente podria ser de los gemelos podrian ser nuevos personajes o Aioria con Aioros- dijo Mu tranquilo

- Pero si fueran ellos Aioros también estaría corriendo porque el es mayor que Aioria por años en cambio en el libro narra como si fueran gemelos- dijo Dohko pero cuando Mu le iba a contestar Shura interrumpió

-¿Puedo seguir leyendo?- dijo tratando de calmarse esa mañana no tenia mucha paciencia, los dos caballeros al sentir la mirada del caballero de capricornio asintieron rapidamente

**Andrea creo que sera mejor que nos separemos- dijo la primera silueta- tu llevas a los niños porque si me atrapan los matan en cambio a ti por ser humana primero te haran preguntas y no les haran daño a los niños**

**-** Osea que uno de ellos es un vampiro- dijo Milo

- Creo que eso es obvio- dijo Kanon, queria saber si era ellos otra vez los protagonistas de esa historia pero si seguian interrumpiendo no podrian acabar antes de que se tuviera que ir a "ese" lugar

- Solamente queria aclarar- dijo Milo e iba a seguir pero al ver la mirada cortante de Kanon, Shura y Camus no era bueno para el. Cuando Shura vio que ya nadie iba a interrumpir siguio leyendo.

**Pero tu estarías en peligro ademas quien me asegura de que me pregunten antes de actuar- le dijo en un tono nervioso**

**Mi querida Andrea hazle honor a tu nombre y se valiente, ademas tengo un plan para que crean que eres la victima- terminando de decir eso les dio a los niños y se puso en una posición que parecía que la quería atacar y justo eso vieron los cazadores así que le dispararon, pero el lo esquivo y salio corriendo.**

**Ustedes tres persiganlo- dijo uno que parecía ser el líder- ¿Esta bien señorita?**

**Si- dijo Andrea triste por lo que le podía pasar a su amado**

-¿Que significa el nombre Andrea?- dijo Milo, a los demas casi se caen estilo anime de todo lop que podia decir preguntaba eso

- Andrea significa mujer Valiente y bella, es un nombre de origen Griego- dijo Camus esperando ahorrarles las miradas de burla de algunos caballeros

**mmmmm Le puedo preguntar ¿que queria ese tipo?- le dijo el líder**

**No lo se- pero al instante de decir eso las criatura comenzaron a llorar y el cazador se dio cuenta recién de los bebes**

**Con que no lo sabes- lo dijo en un tono sarcástico y fruncio el seño- de seguro eres una de esas mujeres que sacrifican a sus hijos a cambio de su seguridad- acuso**

**No, yo nunca haria- pero no termino de decir porque sintio como le habían clavado un cuchillo y todo se volvía negro.**

**¿Que hacemos con los bebes?- pregunto un soldado a su lider**

**Hay que llevarlos a la base, presiento que serán los pupilos de Geminis- dijo y se marcharon**

**- **Ves se los dije es otra historia de los gemelos ¿Esa chica esta segura de que no es Geminis?- dijo Dohko al mismo tiempo que en un momento a otro aparecio Hermes

- Ella les manda esta carta- dijo Hermes, le entrego la carta al patriarca y se fue. Cuando es patriarca abrio la carta otra vez estaba en otro idioma ahora que se preguntaba ¿Como podia escribir los libros en griego pero no la carta?

- Shura- dijo el patriarca y Shura entendio que debia leer otra vez, ¿ya que creian que era un traductor? pero por educacion no dijo nada

_Queridos caballeros y Athena:_

_Esta carta es para decirles a uno de sus caballeros para los que no entendieron la indirecta Dohko_

_Geminis en la soya, IBA es el Sagitario Escorpio pero soy oficialmente Virgo para mi alegría _

_pero tambien un poco de aburrimiento, no es por ofender al guardian_

_ de esa casa pero en mi vida he conocido muchos y cuando digo muchos es muchos Virgos y a veces ya es muy cansado asi que _

_no odio mi signo , asi que aclarándose la duda espero que no lo vuelvas a repetir._

_Saga no me sigues agradando pero no te odio hace unos meses si te odiaba pero trate de ponerme en tu lugar pero igual te seguia odiando pero despues sucedio _

_algo que hizo que no descargue toda mi furia en ti asi que al que detesto ahora pero no lo odio es a Aspros claro esta que no digo que sean_

_malas personas solo que no me agradan del todo._

_Rosmery Di Angelo_

_Slytherin_

_Posdata: Kanon de dragón Marino o Geminis como prefieras sigues siendo mi personaje favorito con Shun de Andromeda, Kiki de Aries , y ahora Deuteros _

_Posdata2: No creo que sea recomendable que los gemelos lean el libro de vampiros pero es su decisión_

Cuando Shura termino de leerlo habia un poco de tension en la habitacion.

-Bueno eso fue muy revelador- comenzo Milo- esa chica si que esta llenas de sorpresas

- ¿Como supo que Dohko no creia que era Virgo?- pregunto Camus aunque mas parecia que estaba pensando en voz alta- tambien ¿Por que detesta a Saga?¿ Quienes son Aspros y Deuteros?- Al oir esos nombren Shion, Dohko y Athena se tensaron-¿ Por que uso el antiguo titulo de Kanon como Dragon Marino?- Al oir esto Kanon se tenso pero los unicos que lo notaron fue el patriarca y Saga. Cuando el caballero de Acuario iba a continuar fue interrumpido por el patriarca

- Caballero de Acuario guarde las formas- le dijo autoritariamente- al parecer nos esta vigilando, y sobre sus demas preguntas Deuteros y Aspros fueron las antiguas reencarnaciones de Kanon y Saga

- Creo que es mejor seguir leyendo- dijoo Shura no sabia por que pero pero presentia que era un tema delicado

**14 años después**

**Saga dime como se divide los cazadores- dijo un hombre y al frente suyo sentados en carpetas estaban dos niños iguales pero a la vez diferente, el cuarto era uno sin ventanas y solo una puerta ademas que estas tres personas- y como se eligen los lideres**

**Se dividen en 12 por signos zodiacales o características de un signo en caso de que no se sepa la fecha de su nacimiento; ademas que los lideres son elegidos desde que nacen porque estos tiene algo que les hace diferente a los demás- dijo Saga**

**Muy bien Saga- le dijo el maestro- Kanon debes decirme cuantos lideres tenemos**

**Zzzz..zzz..zzz- Kanon estaba con su cabeza y manos en la carpeta tranquilamente dormido**

Algunos miraron feo a Kanon quien solo sonrio burlescamente ante la reaccion de sus compañeros

**¡Kanon!-grito el maestro**

**¡Soy Saga!- dijo como reflejo el niño, cuando abrio los ojos vio como su hermano lo miraba con una mirada asesina y a su maestro que tenia una cara enojada**

-¡Kanon!- grito Saga a su hermano parece que la mayoria de los presentes habian olvidado que no es real

-¿Que?- dijo Kanon- ya no lo hago... frecuentemente- susurro Kanon la ultima palabra para su suerte nadie lo escucho. Antes de que Saga respondiera Shura continuo.

**Lo dejare pasar por esta vez- dijo el maestro, para el miedo de Kanon pues el sabia que cada ves que "pasaba" sus errores la tarea que le dejaria seria una muy riesgosa- dime cuantos lideren son en total en los cazadores**

**Son 14- dijo el niño muy confiado de su respuesta**

**Esta mal Kanon son 13 de ¿Donde sacas 14?- le dijo el maestro**

**Pues hay un lider de Aries; 1 de Tauro ; 2 de Geminis- Kanon no pudo continuar porque su maestro lo interrumpió**

**Solo hay un lider en Geminis- dijo- que siempre es el mayor de dos gemelos**

**Pero usted dijo...- fue interrumpido otra vez por su maestro**

**Yo dije que los dos se van a entrenar como lideres, pero que Saga va a ocupar el lugar del lider- dijo el maestro**

**Entonces ¿para que me entrenas?- dijo Kanon aunque el ya sabia la respuesta**

**Porque siempre los segundos gemelos ha sido la sombra, no se les reconoce como lideres solo son sombras ,no son nadie- dijo el maestro con una sonrisa que se podia confundir como maniática**

Eso parecio doler a Kanon aunque no sea real no era tan facil olvidar el pasado donde le enseñaron que ese era su deber que lo coulte es una cosa y que lo supere es otra

Saga no sabia que hacer al ver la tristeza de su gemelo y la cara de algunos que decia que querian matar a alguien parece que algunos habian tomado un poco de cariño a su hermano. Saga hizo una señal a Shura para que siga leyendo lo cual el caballero obedecio

**Kanon se paro lo vio con ojos enfurecidos y desaparecio; era una rara habilidad con que habia nacido pero el maestro lo atribuyo a que habia nacido para ser la sombra de Saga.**

**Mejor voy a buscarlo- dijo Saga y salio corriendo a donde pensaba que estaria su hermano.**

**En el bosque**

**Kanon se encontraba golpeando un árbol hasta que sintio la presencia de Saga. En verdad lo que dijo el maestro fue la gota que derramo el vaso desde hace tiempo sentia que no pertenecía ahi, que el no habia nacido para ser cazador.**

**Saga se que estas ahi sal de una vez- le dijo tratando de sonar frio**

**Kanon ¿Que pasa? Se que lo que te dijo el maestro no es lo que te tiene tan enojado, desde hace dias estas asi- dijo Saga con una voz seria**

**¿Sabes lo que pasa Saga? Es que he abierto los ojos he decidido que no quiero cazar vampiros, no todos son malos y no quiero cazar a inocentes que pagan por los malos- dijo Kanon y los ojos de Saga se abieron mas de lo normal**

- Parece que Kanon es muy justo en la historia- comento Shaka haciendo que Kanon le fulminara con la mirada, ellos no le conocian ellos no sabian como era en realidad.

**Pero ...¿que tratas de decir Kanon?- dijo Saga tratando de mantener su voz segura**

**Creo que esta mas claro que el agua Saga- dijo Kanon - he decidido dejar los cazadores- Saga paso de la sorpresa a una mirada de aborrecimiento**

**Ya veo -susurro Saga- asi que quieres unirte a ellos- Kanon le miro raro**

**Saga no es lo que piensas yo...- pero no pudo terminar porque sintio que Saga lo habia golpeado en un punto fijo y todo se volvio negro.**

-¿Lo mato?- pregunto Afrodita

-No creo- dijo Camus- sino solo quedaria a Saga como protagonista y parece que a la autora no le agrada mucho a Saga

**Cuando se despertó lo primero que vio fue unos barrotes; ,miro a todos lados y se dio cuenta de que estaba en una cueva que tenia algunos huesos y que estaba cerrado con barrotes, vio a su gemelo parado al frente suyo al otro lado.**

**Saga ¿Que hago aqui?- le pregunto**

**Kanon como te has vuelto un traidor para los cazadores este es el lugar que te corresponde, a ver si los "buenos vampiros" te salvan- despues de que Saga dijo eso otra vez todo se volvio negro para el.**

Al terminar de leer esa parte el ambiente se volvio tenso.

- No se ustedes pero para mi es muy parecido a lo de Cabo Sounion solamente que el dialogo muy distinto- dijo Milo

- ¡Milo no ayudas!- dijo Camus

**Cuando desperto Kanon sintio la presencia de alguien mas pero no parecia humana.**

**¿Quien eres?- dijo Kanon con una voz fria**

**Sabes la mayoría de personas cuando me ven no me dicen ¿Quien eres? Mayormente me dicen ¿que eres?- dijo la persona que ahora estaba atras de Kanon**

**Definitivamente no eres humano- dijo Kanon**

**Eso creo que es obvio- dijo el sujeto**

**Entonces eres...- comenzo Kanon**

**Un vampiro- termino el sujeto y sonrio mostrando sus colmillos**

- Bueno ese es el final del primer capitulo- dijo Shura

- Entonces ¿Cual leemos primero?- pregunto Camus

- Creo que sera mejor que leamos " Un gran porblemas gracias a Apolo- dijo el patriarca los demas asintieron a sus palabras al ver el estado de los gemelos- ¿Quien lee?

- Yo- dijo Mu y el patriarca le dio el libro.

**Pov. Rosmy**

**Estaba maquinando una mentira o una media verdad en un tiempo récord, realmente seria difícil mentir a 2 caballeros si en primer lugar no levantar sospechas por los huecos de la historia. ¿Y si digo que perdí la memoria? No, entonces me preguntaran como se el nombre de Shura, bueno igual me preguntaran como se su nombre. Entonces le digo que me cai desde un lugar muy alto y senti algo en mi interior y aparecí en virgo, técnicamente es verdad, al menos ya tengo excusa ahora la cosa es actuar y que entonacion dar. **

- No es tan mala mentira- dijo Kanon tratando de recuperar un poco de su animo normal, necesitaria tener una gran fuerza psicologica para lo que pasaria esa noche

**Cuando ingresamos a la casa de capricornio lo primero que vi fue a Shura lo que me hace sospechar de que Shaka lo habia llamado por via cosmo. Me miraba como analizandome y tenia la sensación de que si hacia un movimiento en falso me iba a atacar; pero era normal que se comportase asi creo, tampoco es como si hubiera esperado a que me invite a tomar el te y conversar alegremente.**

**Hola ¿Quien eres y que se te ofrece?- escuche que me dijo, creo que Shaka no le menciono sobre el problema del idioma en que habla para mi.**

**- Bueno... veras necesito ayuda para regresar a mi casa- le dije; lo cual en parte era verdad. Vi como los dos parecían un poco sorprendidos, aunque solo fue un segundo que dejaron ver sus emociones lo pude notar.**

**-Hablas ¿Español?- me pregunto lo cual me pareció otra pregunta tonta; ya van dos preguntas tontas por hoy, una mas y se me acaba la paciencia sea quien sea.**

- Parece que no tiene paciencia- dijo Dohko

- La paciencia es un don muy dificil de conseguir- dijo Shaka tranquilamente

**-Si... por eso no podia entender lo que tu amigo y tu me estaban diciendo- le dijo con una voz timida, tenia que parecer una niña inocente ufff... lo que me hace hacer Apolo**

**- Bueno puedo saber ¿Como te llamas?- me dijo un tono mas suave que la primera vez que me hablo**

**- Me llamo Rosmy- le dije poniendo la cara mas inocente y un poco asustada**

**-No te haremos daño- me dijo- puedo saber ¿Como llegate a la casa de virgo sin pasar las anteriorres? y ¿Como sabes mi nombre?**

**- **Parece que la doncella sabe actuar- dijo con burla el caballero de cancer

**- Pues... señor- le dije, tenia que sacar un par de lagrimas- Yo estaba caminando por una montaña muy lejos de aqui; creo y me resbale estaba cayendo entonces cerre los ojos y senti que alguien me decía algo que no llegue atender y cuando abri los ojos estaba siendo movida por ese señor- señale a Shaka- y..y...senti que una voz me decía que tenia que pedir ayuda a un tal Shura- puse mi cara mas triste, Apolo me las pagara no puedo creer que tuve que mentir tan descaradamente.**

-Parece que no esta acostumbrada a mentir- dijo Dohko

- A veces se necesita mentir para sobrevivir o no dañar a alguien- dijo Kanon con mirada ausente

**-Calmate- me dijo y me abrazo aunque un poco dudando**

**-Gracias- le dije, tratando de no sentirme incomoda por haberle mentido**

**_Apurate de librarte de ellos sino Arles se dara cuenta- _senti que me decia Apolo, y se me ocurrió una idea jejejejeje Apolo lo pagaría caro; sonrei malvadamente dentro de mi cabeza, me tire al piso como si estuviera aterrada**

**-** ¿No sera hermana de los gemelos?- pregunto Aioria divertido

- Aioria- le regaño Aioros

**- Rosmy ¿Que pasa?- me pregunto preocupado Shuray vi como Shaka se tensaba jajajajaja esto va a ser divertido para mi, al menos Apolo tendra el odio de dos caballeros**

**-Volvio ¡El volvio!- dije usando mi voz que pareciera que tuviera terror- No, no quiero ir contigo- solo faltaba 2 minutos y Apolo me desaparecería, tengo que apresurarme**

**-¿Que sucede Rosmy?- dijo Shura un poco alterado**

**- No se siempre me vigilaba, lo unico que se es que se llama Apolo- les dije vi como Shura estaba preocupado**

**-¿Que quiere?- me pregunto jijijijiji y aqui es la hora de poner en aprietos a Apolo**

**- El siempre me dice que le pertenezco- le dije - no quiero, no quiero el es malo, el fue quien me separo de mi familia- dije llorando solo faltaban 20 segundos, ha esto se le llama salida dramatica; Shaka habia abierto los ojos parece que sintio el cosmo de Apolo cubriendome**

**-Rosmy ¿Que...- no pude seguir oyendo pues senti que desparecía de ahi, cerre los ojos sabia que la próxima ves que los abreria vería a Apolo; cuando sentí otra vez que estaba en un piso piedrado abri los ojos, al frente mio estaba Apolo que ni siquiera me dio la mano para levantarme**

**-Te falta modales Apolo- le dije**

**-¿Quien lo dice?- me dijo y sonrei de lado**

**-Lo dice quien ha sido obligada a venir aqui solo para hacerte un favor y que presiento en que me metera en problemas- le dije seriamente**

- Bueno ella tiene razon Apolo debio ser mas caballeroso- dijo Saori- ademas deberia ser mas atento por lo menos despues de separarle de su familia

**-¿Por que lo hisciste?- me pregunto, sabia a que se referia pero me hice la que no entendi**

**-¿Por que hice que?- le dije con cara de inocencia**

**- Tu sabes a lo que me refiero- me dijo - pero si lo has olvidado ¿Por que le dijiste eso a Capricornio?**

**- Pues de una manera tenias que pagarme, ademas que sera para ti el odio de uno o dos caballeros- le dije sonriendo, despues me acorde para que vine aqui o mejor dicho me obligaron a venir asi que me puse seria- Apolo ¿Que quires pedirme?**

**- Rosmy lo que te voy a pedir sera algo muy complicado asi que presta atencion- me dijo seriamente-alguien se esta metiendo para cambiar la historia- levante una ceja ¿el no estaba metiendose con la historia?- se lo que estas pensando, no es así lo que yo trato es ayudar porque sino la tierra sera un caos, alguien va a interferir en la guerra contra Hades a favor de Hades- y ahi entendí lo preocupante que era la situacion- necesitaran a todo su ejercito; Athena y Poseidon tendran que ser aliado; para eso necesitaran ser aliados y tu sabes que Hades no les permitiría volver a la vida si caen en su reino-y ahi entendi lo que queria; queria que yo evitase las muertes de los caballeros de oro en la batalla de las doce casas y la de los marinas en la batalla contra Poseidon; espero equivocarme- parece que ya lo sabes, tendras que evitar sur muertes y...**

- Eso es muy arriesgado- comento Camus

- Parece que la mente de la doncella trabaja muy rapido- dijo Shion- para captarlo tan rapido

**-Ni lo pienses Apolo- le dije cortante- eso es muy peligroso ademas sabes que esas muertes son necesarias- le dije**

**- Ya no lo seran si se agrega alguien mas al juego- me dijo**

**- Supongamos que acepto, lo cual no creo- le dije- en primer lugar tendria que saber luchar, en segundo tendria que ser muy astuta y saber mentir, y en tercero ¿Cuanto tiempo tendria para que los de bronce vinieran? sin contar de que no hablo griego**

**-No habra problema con lo que no sabes luchar te puedes entrenar con mi guerreros; ademas se que tienes entrenamiento basico de karate; lo de no ser astuta eso el que no te conoce te lo cree ; y tengo pruebas primeramente pudiste engañar a un caballero dorado y a dos si este le cuenta a Virgo- rayos no crei que le prestaría tanta atencion- ademas que en tu mundo en Pottermore eres Slytherin- me pregunte que tenia que ver eso con que deba ayudarle- conocida como la casa de la astucia...**

-Kanon ese es tu lugar- bromeo Aioria ganandose la risa de algunos dorados pero no la atencion de Kanon

- Con que a eso se referia - dijo el patriarca ganando la atencion de todos- en las dos cartas menciona a la casa de Slytherin como si fuera un titulo- explico

**-Pero tambien conocida como la casa del mal- le dije tratando de que con eso librarme**

Ante eso los caballeros se tensaron. Kanon le dio una mirada fria a Aioria ak acordarse de lo que dijo hace un momento.

**-Entonces comprenderias bien a alguien- me dijo- ademas de como la gente usa sus dones ya es cosa de cada persona- y silenciosamente maldije pues yo habia dicho lo mismo hace un tiempo**

- Eso es verdad depende de cada persona como usar sus dones - dijo Athena- para el bien o para el mal no se puede culpar a sus dones sino a que clase de personas son los que lo tienen- todos asintieron a las palabras de la diosa de la sabiduria

**-Pero solo es un juego- le dije pues era verdad era un juego y no tenia que ver con la vida real**

**- Bueno dejando eso todavia tienes unos meses para poder entrenarte ademas que te dare el don de saber todos los idiomas- termino; sentía la sensacion de que me estaba ocultando algo mas**

**-Apolo ¿Que me ocultas?- le dije**

**-Pues veras hay algo mas que debes hacer- me dijo un poco nervioso; lo que me parecio raro pues asi no se mostraba hace unos segundos**

**-¿Que es?- le dije el miedo me estaba comiendo por dentro**

**- Pues...**

**-**Y ahi termino este capitulo- dijo Mu

-Vuelvan a sus funciones todos- dijo Shion, despues de hacer una reverencia todos se marcharon

**En Geminis**

-Todavia tengo un poco de tiempo- murmuro Kanon sin saber que su hermano lo habia oido

-¿A donde vas Kanon?- pregunto Saga, estaba preocupado Kanon habia estado actuando extraño todo ese mes pero estos ultimos dias estaba mas raro

- A veces la ignorancia es felicidad Saga- dijo Kanon- solo recuerda pase lo que pase soy tu hermano- al terminar de decir eso Saga se quedo pensativo aprovechando la distraccion de su hermano Kanon partio rapidamente

- Me pregunto ¿Que es esta sensacion que tengo Kanon?- pregunto al aire Saga cuendo reacciono, no sabia como pero sentia que ese dia sucederia algo que le iba a destruir en el futuro; pero no le dio importancia estaba siendo paranoico solo era eso. En la noche Saga se recosto en su cama pensando lo que le habia dicho su hermano

-_"Recuerda pase lo que pase soy tu hermano"_- penso Saga- _¿Que te esta sucediendo Kanon?-_ eso es lo ultimo que penso antes de quedarse dormido

* * *

**K: Disculpen a los fans de Aspros, Saga o de ( si alguno se ofendio) Shaka no tengo nada en contra de ellos solo que a los dos primeros no me terminan de agradar pero me agradan un poquito y por el ultimo me agrada**


End file.
